sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Fredy B
'''Fredy B '''ist ein ehemals bei ECW aktiver Wrestler. Er ist mit 4 Regentschaften und der Dauer seiner gesammelten 4 Runs von fast zwei Jahren Rekordhalter des ECW European Heavyweight Titles und der erfolgreichste Wrestler der ECW-Geschichte, 2010 wurde er in den SAW100 gar zum zweitwichtigsten SAW-Wrestler des Jahres gewählt. Gemeinsam mit The Best Around bildete er außerdem das Stable Bound for Gold. Darüberhinaus bildete er mit Sam Rogers das Tag Team Beatdown Berlin und war Teil des Stables A Cut Above. Außerdem war er der erste Wrestler der die ECW Triple Crown, bestehend aus ECW European Heavyweight Title (jetzt: ECW Global Heavyweight Title), ECW Tag Team Titles und ECW Hardcore Title gewinnen konnte. Seine Karriere musste er nach einer Niederlage beim One Night Stand 2015 in einem Title vs. Career Streetfight gegen Mickey Reyes beenden. Bei den Decade End Awards im Jahr 2016 wurde er vom SAW-Universum zum Wrestler der Dekade gewählt. Biographie Anfänge Fredy B gab sein ECW-Debüt bei ECW #1, wo er Szabo in der ersten Runde des Titelturniers besiegen konnte, dann aber im Viertelfinale an AfRon scheiterte. Es folgte eine kleinere Fehde gegen eben diesen Szabo, an deren Ende er ihn bei ECW #4 in einem Hardcore Match besiegen konnte. Dabei verletzte er seinen Gegner am Kopf, so dass dieser einige Shows später als verwirrter Szabonator 1000 zurück kam, jedoch nie wieder gegen Fredy in den Ring stieg. Fredy konnte im Lauf des Jahres einige weitere Siege einfahren, verlor aber dann im Finale eines #1-Contender-Turniers gegen Sam Rogers. Rekordregentschaft Nachdem Rogers seine Chance bei der Survivor Series nicht nutzen konnte, bekam Fredy beim December to Dismember einen Title Shot gegen Apokalyps. Im Stahlkäfig besiegte er den damaligen Rekordchampion und holte sich damit erstmals den ECW European Heavyweight Title. 2009 konnte er Apokalyps noch zwei weitere Male besiegen, und sich damit endgültig im Main Event festigen. So dominant Apokalyps 2008 war, Fredy übertraf ihn 2009 noch und hielt den Titel, nach Siegen über Papa Legba, Apokalyps und Sam Rogers durchgängig bis zur Survivor Series, wo er ihn in der Elimination Chamber an Sam Rogers abgeben musste. 5 Tage später, bei der Third Anniversary Show, besiegte er Rogers jedoch in einem Rematch und wurde somit zweifacher Champion. Fehde mit Chris Connor Nach der Rückkehr von ECW wurde der Titel für vakant erklärt und beim Royal Rumble 2010 erneut zwischen Fredy B und Sam Rogers ausgekämpft. Abermals siegte Fredy und krönte sich so zum dreifachen Champion. Am selben Abend gewann Chris Connor dann überraschend das Rumble Match und bekam damit einen Title Shot bei WrestleMania 4 zugesprochen. Völlig überraschend gewann Connor dann auch das Match und wurde dadurch der einzige Wrestler, der Fredy in einem Einzelmatch den Titel abnehmen konnte. Das schockte Fredy B so richtig, da dieser Connor im Vorfeld zu WrestleMania Woche für Woche als lächerlich darstellte und das Match bei Wrestlemania als Farce betrachtete, da er davon ausging Connor leichtfertig schlagen zu können. Die beiden lieferten sich eine erbitterte Fehde, aber an deren Ende konnte Fredy sich seinen Titel bei ECW #18 in einem Steel Cage Match zurück holen und begann damit seine vierte Titelregentschaft. In weiterer Folge an dieses Match von ECW#18 mussten Connor und Fredy ihre Fehde jedoch kurz unterbrechen und sogar für kurze Zeit zusammen antreten, um erfolgreich die SAWNY-Invasoren abzuwehren. Titelverlust, Kontroversen und Skandale Nach dem vermeintlichen Ende von SAW verteidigte Fredy B seinen Titel erfolgreich bei der Reunion Show Reborn gegen Hells Guardian und vertrieb auch die SAWNY-Wrestler endgültig von ECW. Danach nahmen die Skandale des Rekordchampions jedoch zu, er attackierte scheinbar grundlos den General Manager und wurde bei einer ECW Show in Russland sogar ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Den Grund hierfür erfuhren wir jedoch erst später - und zwar war dies alles Teil eines Plans des Gestaltenwandlers Leon Chame. Er trat über Wochen und Monate als Fredy B auf, während er den echten Fredy ins Gefängnis in Russland brachte. Bei der Survivor Series 2010 verlor Chame als Fredy B. den Titel dann an AfRon, den er auch in einem Inferno Match bei Xtreme X-mas Xperience nicht bezwingen konnte. Danach wurde es jedoch so richtig kontrovers - beim Royal Rumble tauchten erstmals zwei Fredy Bs auf, Chames Impersonation im gewohnten Look und der eigentliche Fredy B., der aus russischer Gefangenschaft mit einer Kurzhaarfrisur wiederkehrte. In weiterer Folge beschuldigte der echte Fredy seinen Widersacher, seine Identität gestohlen zu haben. Dieser konnte jedoch fürs erste auf die Hilfe von The Best Around zählen und erstickte die Anschuldigungen fürs erste im Keim. Bei der nächsten ECW Show durchschaute Fredy B. dann, den Plan von Leon Chame und erklärte dem Gestaltenwandler so den Krieg. Durch diesen Betrug Chames und die emotionalen Promos von Herzen gewann Fredy in seiner Karriere erstmals in seiner Karriere den Zuspruch der Fans, die ihn nun auf seiner Jagd auf Leon Chame stimmgewaltig unterstützen. Beim eigens auf diese Fehde ausgelegten PPV "Angriff des Klonkriegers" konnte Fredy B. seinen Widersacher dann auch endlich gegenübertreten und vernichtete Chame in deren abschließenden Last Man Standing Match, in dem er Chame mit mehr als 3 Worst Case Scenarios ausschaltete, von denen das letzte sogar auf die Ringtreppe ging. Alte Feindschaft rostet nie Kurz darauf bekam es Fredy B. wieder mit einem alten Bekannten zu tun - Sam Rogers. Der "Bully" attackierte den Berliner bei der nächsten ECW Show nämlich direkt nach dessen Match und stellte klar, dass die Promotion zu klein für die beiden sei. Fredy sei in der Vergangenheit nämlich immer wieder der Grund für Rogers Misserfolge gewesen, sodass dieser natürlich nicht begeistert war, als Fredy plötzlich wieder Teil von ECW war. Die beiden trafen beim King of the Ring aufeinander und Fredy konnte den Bully abermals besiegen, doch damit hatte dieser nur noch einen Grund mehr sauer auf Fredy B zu sein. In der nächsten ECW Show schon, attackierte Rogers Fredy einmal mehr nach dessen Match und forderte ein abschließendes Steelcagematch der beiden beim ECW PPV T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E.T.R.O.O.P.S. Fredy nahm dieses Match natürlich an und nach diversen weiteren Attacken vonseiten Rogers, Brawls und hitzigen Interviews konnte Fredy das Match dann beim PPV im Juli auch gewinnen. Kampf der Giganten Bei der nächsten ECW Show mit dem Namen "Monday Nitro - Tuesday Psycho" hatte der Berliner Straßenkämpfer jedoch schon wieder das nächste Ziel im Auge - seine ECW European Heavyweight Championship. Diese hatte er nämlich nie rechtmäßig verloren, sondern fiel damals Leon Chame zum Opfer, der den Titel in Fredys Namen verlor. Aus diesem Grund attackierte er den Champion AfRon nach dem Main Event und machte ihm klar, sein Rematch bei der nächsten ECW Show zu bekommen, in welchem er sich dem Champion AfRon geschlagen geben musste. Zurück in der Hölle In der nächsten Show wurde das Starterfeld der Elimination Chamber um den ECW European Heavyweight Title bekanntgegeben und neben dem Champion AfRon, Hells Guardian, Leon Chame, Chris Connor und Julan Madsen erhielt auch Fredy B hier abermals die Chance um den Belt anzutreten. Gerade ob seiner prekären Vorgeschichte in der Chamber, in der er zwei Mal seinen Titel verlor (ein Mal ohne überhaupt teilgenommen zu haben) bietet seine Teilnahme für ihn die Chance, dieses Manko auszumerzen und sich endlich seinen Titel zurück zu holen. Diese Chance konnte der Berliner jedoch nicht nutzen, stattdessen war es Chirs Connor, der sich den Titel umschnallen durfte. Fredys Langzeitrivale Connor, der mittlerweile auf sein eigenes Stable, Revolution X, zählen konnte konnte es sich auch nicht nehmen lassen, Fredy vor dem Chamber Match durch eine Attacke seiner Stablekollegen nochmals zu schwächen. NXT-Pro standing in Line Seine Rache sollte Fredy B bald bekommen: Bei ECW#36 traf er im Main Event auf Chris Connor in einem Tables Match. Trotz Vorteilen in diesem Match war es am Ende doch Connor, der die Schlacht für sich entscheiden konnte. Fredy hatte zuvor seinem Frust in einer Videopromo gegen den Anführer der Revolution X, Chris Connor, freien Lauf gelassen. Fredys übernahm anschließend in der zweiten Staffel von NXT dann auch erstmals einen Rookie. Sein NXT Schützling, Dale Roscoe, mit dem die Zusammenarbeit doch zumeist eher kompliziert verlief, sprang dann folglich auch noch auf den Zug auf und wollte seinem Pro ebenfalls gegen die Revolution X helfen. So tat er sich unfreiwillig mit Prof. Dr. Met zusammen um in der nächsten Show auf Papa Legba und Randy Robinson zu treffen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Fredy und Dale sich oftmals uneinig waren und alles andere als freundlich miteinander redeten, war ihre "Beziehung" doch von tiefstem Respekt geprägt. Leider war für Roscoe schon relativ früh Schluß. Trotzdessen musste Fredy beim nächsten PPV Xtreme X-mas Xperience nur zusehen: Im Backstagebereich äußerte er sich abwertend über seine Niederlage im Triple Threat Match der letzten ECW Show gegen Jack Stone, woraufhin dieser ihn attackierte. Folglich kämpften sie beim nächsten ECW Event gegeneinander. Fredy B. konnte dieses Match dann relativ deutlich für sich entscheiden. Kurz danach schritt allerdings der Höllenwächter der ECW, Hells Guardian zum Ring und konfrontierte den Berliner. Die beiden bekriegten sich verbal aufgrund ihrer ausbleibenden Titelerfolgen und dem Scheitern ihrer NXT Rookies. Gegen Ende des Wortgefechts führte Fredy allerdings an, dass sein Rookie wenigstens kein Revolution X Spinner sei und er jederzeit auf ihn zählen könne (und umgekehrt), während das bei Hells sicher nicht so wäre. Das nächste Aufeinandertreffen der beiden gab es dann im Rumblematch, wo beide eine gute Figur machen konnten, allerdings so sehr mit den anderen Gegnern beschäftigt waren, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht aufeinander konzentrieren konnten. In den Folgewochen gab es diverse Attacken, Duelle mit Julan Madsen oder das Match Hells Guardian vs. Fredy Bs ehemaligen Rookie Dale Roscoe, bis sich der Höllenwächter und der Berliner folglich auf ein Match beim One Night Stand PPV einigten. Dieses Aufeinandertreffen konnte der Berliner doch relativ deutlich gewinnen. Sidelined? Bei der nächsten ECW Show sollte Fredy dann endlich wieder die Chance erhalten Nr. 1 Contender zu werden, doch dazu kam es nicht: Sein eigentlicher Gegner im Nummer 1 Herausforderermatch später am Abend - Jack Stone - attackierte Fredy nämlich bereits auf dem Parking Lot und schickte ihn so in eine Verletzungspause. Fredys Platz im Main Event wurde von Hells Guardian eingenommen und eben dieser Höllenwächter konnte Stone im Main Event dann auch besiegen und neuer Nr. 1 Contender werden. Fredy, der sich trotz seiner Verletzung zum Ring schleppte um Stone zu attackieren hatte an diesem Sieg auch einen gehörigen Anteil. Während Fredy also seine Verletzung auskurieren musste, qualifizierte sich Stone in der nächsten Show für das King of the Ring Turnier. Darüberhinaus wurde die "Murder Weapon" bei der nächsten Show nicht in die Halle gelassen und daraufhin hinterrücks von Stone attackiert, sodass der Rekordchampion sich entschied Stone nach dessen Viertelfinalniederlage gegen The Rock beim King of the Ring eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Da er durch den GM von der nächsten ECW Show ausgeschlossen worden war, lies er Stone eine Nachricht zukommen, um mit diesem an einem neutralen Ort zu kämpfen. Dies geschah dann auch bei der nächsten ECW Show, doch der General Manager hatte es geahnt und konnte somit auch hier die beiden Streithähne trennen und auseinanderhalten. Den letzten Lacher hatte dennoch Stone auf seiner Seite da sein neuer Stablekollege Kid Austria von "A Cut above" sich von hinten an den Berliner heranschlich und ihn niederschlug. Beim T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. PPV kam es dann endlich zum Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Jack Stone und Fredy B. Die Stipulation des Matches besagte, dass Fredy B im Falle einer Niederlage dem neuen Stable "A Cut above" beitreten müsse, zu welchem mittlerweile auch noch Sam Rogers und dann auch Team Power Elite zählten. In einem spannenden Match zog Fredy letztlich den Kürzeren und war fortan zwangsweise Teil von "A Cut above". A Cut above Mit seiner Mitgliedschaft im Stable ACA war Fredy logischerweise anfangs alles andere als zufrieden. Dennoch freundete er sich im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr mit seinem einstigen Rivalen Jack Stone an, wobei ihm vor allem ihre gemeinsame Abneigung gegenüber dem damaligen ECW European Champions AfRon enorm half. Bei Battlefield Europe sollte Jack Stone dann seine Chance auf den ECW European Heavyweight Title bekommen, doch der dominante Champion AfRon konnte Stone, wie auch ein Jahr zuvor abermals besiegen. Nach dem Kampf sollte das Gold allerdings trotzdem in die Reihen der ACA wandern, da Kid Austria seinen bei WrestleMania gewonnenen Money in the Bank Koffer einsetzte um den bereits geschwächten AfRon besiegen zu können. Bei der darauffolgenden ECW Show forderte dann auch Fredy gegenüber Jack Stone ein Titelmatch, da er laut eigener Aussage nun der nächste in der Reihe wäre, insbesondere auch ob der Tatsache, dass Kid Austria seinen Titel nur auf eine unwürdige Art und Weise gewinnen konnte. Austria und Stone betrachteten dieses Aufbegehren Fredys mit großen Missfallen und steckten ihn daraufhin kurzerhand in das "B-Team", eine Untergruppe von ACA, der Sam Rogers, Prof. Dr. Met und Dale Roscoe angehörten. Fredy B konnte damit nicht zufrieden sein und zettelte eine Revolution an, der sich auch sein ehemaliger Rivale Rogers anschloss. Fredys Sinneswandel kam gerade noch rechtzeitig für Team ECW, welches er bei der Survivor Series gegen A Cut Above unterstützen konnte. Am Ende des Abends konnten Fredy B, Hells Guardian und Masaru Watanabe triumphieren und gewannen somit den ECW European Heavyweight Title. Während Fredy großzügig auf den Titel verzichtete und sich mit Sam Rogers zu einem Tag Team zusammenschloss, kämpften den Höllenwächter und Watanabe den Titel unter sich aus, während ACA schon Rachepläne schmiedete. Beatdown Berlin siehe Beatdown Berlin Hardcore Nach dem Turn von Fredy B gegen Sam Rogers kurz nach dem Titelverlust bei One Night Stand 2013 machte Fredy scheinbar eine Persönlichkeitsveränderung durch, in Folge welcher er seinem ganzen Frust freien Lauf ließ und gegen alles und jeden bei European Combat Wrestling "shootete". Bei der darauffolgenden ECW Show machte die Murder Weapon dann auch klar, was ihn am meisten störte: Die Hardcoredivision. Während er sich selbst als "Aushängeschild und Pionier" derselbigen sah, da er während seiner Zeit bei ECW unzählige Hardcorematches bestritten hatte, sprach er der aktuellen Division jegliches Können ab. Dies rief Aiden O'Malley auf den Plan, der allerdings durch eine hinterhältige Attacke von Fredy in einen mit Stacheldraht bestückten Sarg geworfen wurde. Die harte Rivalität der beiden führte zu einem Aufeinandertreffen bei T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S., welches Aiden O'Malley überraschend für sich entscheiden konnte. Fredy konnte diese Niederlage nicht akzeptieren und machte das Leben des Iren fortan weiter zur Hölle, wobei sich der tragische Höhepunkt dieser Fehde beim Torch of War ereignete, als der Berliner seinen Rivalen Backstage mit einem Auto anfuhr um diesem sein Match gegen Brian Johnson zu kosten. Folgerichtig einigten sich die beiden Kontrahenten auf ein erneutes Aufeinandertreffen bei Battlefield Europe in einem Last Man Standing Match, welches ein für allemal klären sollte, wer von den beiden wirklich der bessere sei. Im Vorfeld des Matches zeigte Fredy B große Vorfreude auf die Schlacht und offenbarte Aiden unzählige Möglichkeiten wie er ihn beim PPV kampfunfähig machen könnte. Der Berliner und der Ire zeigten einen intensiv geführten Fight, den Fredy B mit zwei Worst Case Scenarios für sich entscheiden konnte. Bound for Hate? Danach nahm der Berliner Kurs auf den ECW Hardcore Title, gehalten von seinem früheren Stablekollegen JT Hammer. Die beiden ehemaligen Bound for Gold Mitglieder schenkten sich in der Fehde nichts, gerade Fredy hatte es sich zum Ziel gemacht Hammer das ein ums andere Mal bis an das Äußerste zu bringen, indem er beispielsweise dessen Rookie Matthew Hunter kopfüber mit Stacheldraht an ein Kreuz fesselte. Hammer wollte für Fredys Greueltaten Rache nehmen und die beiden einigten sich auf ein Match bei Xtreme X-mas Xperience. Das Wheel of Massacre machte das Aufeinandertreffen zwischen den beiden ehemaligen Mitgliedern von Bound for Gold sogar zu einem Musical Burning Tables Match. Am Ende triumphierte Hammer mit einem Fallaway Slam durch den Tisch. Der Berliner wusste bei XXX aber trotzdem zu überraschen, so wartete er mit neuen Tatoos und einer Maske auf, die ihn fortan noch mehr von den Fans isolieren sollte. Blutsfehde Die Niederlage im Musical Burning Tables Match hatte für die Murder Weapon jedoch einen mehr als bitteren Nachgeschmack, denn die Lieder die während seines Matches gespielt wurden gingen dem Berliner nicht mehr auf seinem Kopf und hatten sich in sein Gehirn eingebrannt. Qualvoll musste er also 24/7 irische Trinklieder und einen Sprecher auf hypnotischem Instrumental über sich ergehen lassen. Angestachelt dadurch enterte Fredy dann auch das jährliche Royal Rumble Match und wollte sich so endlich wieder einen Shot auf das große Gold bei ECW, das mittlerweile in ECW Global Heavyweight Title hieß, verdienen. Im Rumble kam es dann aber mehr als bitter für die Murder Weapon. Nachdem Masaru Watanabe nach über einem dreiviertel Jahr sein Comeback für SAW gefeiert hatte, lief es bei der Murder Weapon die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine verdammt starke Figur im Rumble abgegeben hatte, nicht mehr rund und er wurde wenig später eliminiert, nachdem er zuvor die beiden Favoriten Jens Samuel und R-Truth eliminieren konnte. Der Grund für Bs Verunsicherung nach dem Comeback von Watanabe wurde kurz danach ersichtlich. So hatte B Masaru nach dessen bis dato letzten ECW Show in einer Kneipe im australischen Outback so heftig attackiert, dass dieser mit lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde und so 9 Monate verletzt war. Der Berliner hatte nach seiner heftigen Attacke nicht mit einem Comeback des beliebten Japaners gerechnet und war erst durch diese Attacke zum aggressiven Hardcorewrestler geworden, der nun beenden wollte, was er damals angegfangen hatte: Watanabe beseitigen. Masaru war selbstredend ebenfalls auf Rache aus, schließlich hatte der Berliner ihm die schlimmste Leidenszeit seines Lebens beschert als er ihn mit einer abgebrochenen Glasflasche attackierte. Statt ihm dies mit barer Münze zurückzuzahlen wollte Masaru Watanabe den Berliner lieber mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen und zwar in einem Hardcore Match beim One Night Stand. In diesem Aufeinandertreffen blieb allerdings Fredy B siegreich. Nach dem Match griff der Rekordchampion dann erneut zur Glasflasche und wollte Masaru beenden, doch herbeigeeilte Securities entrissen der Murder Weapon die Waffe, Masaru bekam sie in die Hände und wehrte Fredy B ab. Danach warf Masaru die Waffe weg und trat Fredy mit einem harten Kick zum Kopf nieder. Auf Fredys Niveau wollte sich der Japaner nämlich nicht herablassen. Mindgames Danach kreuzten sich die Wege des Berliners mit den Wegen eines weiteren Veteranen - Jens Samuel. Jens hatte es ganz offensichtlich auf die Maske Fredys abgesehen und nutzte dessen Schwachstellen gnadenlos aus um den Berliner in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. So bediente sich Samuel mehrfach den teuflischen Liedern aus dem Musical Burning Tables Match um Fredy aus der Fassung zu bringen und schlug dann zu um den Berliner in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, indem er ihm beispielsweise seine Maske mehrfach entwendete oder sie durch Masken wie der Jens sie trägt, austauschte. Die Murder Weapon war natürlich auf Rache aus und wollte Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen. Bei dem Versuch Samuels Maske zu entwenden, bekam B allerdings nur ein Büschel Haare zu greifen, doch die Reaktion des Phantoms war mehr als befriedigend für den Berliner. Als letztes Überbleibsel seines einst so makellosen Aussehens geblieben, war Jens nämlich mehr als schockiert über den Verlust einiger seiner Kopfhaare und ergriff panisch die Fliucht. In der nächsten Ausgabe von ECW terrorisierten sich die beiden Rivalen dann gegenseitig, wobei Fredy den Realmansman entführte um ihm im Ring den Kopf zu scheren. Der Berliner ging nicht gerade zimperlich mit seinem Opfer um und schor ihm den Schädel blutig, nachdem Samuel ihm früher am Abend die Maske entwendet hatte. Jens unterbrach die Tortur des Interviewers und gab Fredy seine Maske vorerst zurück. Dennoch wollte Jens Fredys Maske zukünftig entwenden um ihm seinen Schutzschild zu nehmen, mit dem er jegliche Gefühlsregungen zu verbergen versucht. Da auch der Berliner nicht von seinem neuen Plan zurückwich, Jens die letzten Überreste seiner einstigen Schönheit zu zerstören, einigte man sich auf ein Hair vs. Mask Match beim bald anstehenden PPV T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S.. Diesen ausgeglichenen und spannenden Kampf konnte Jens Samuel für sich entscheiden, Fredy wurde also demaskiert. Die schönste Trophäe Anschließend nahm die Murder Weapon erneut Kurs auf den Hardcore Titel von ECW. Nicht ganz ein Jahr nach dem letzten erfolglosen Versuch im Musical Burning Tables Match gegen den damaligen Champion JT Hammer sollte es diesmal der aktuelle Titelträger NickNick Nola sein, dem der Berliner den Titel abzujagen versuchte. Seinen Anfang nahm die Rivalität der beiden allerdings anders: Wütend, irritiert und absolut von Sinnen ob seiner Niederlage gegen Jens Samuel im oben angesprochenen Match, knöpfte Fredy B sich in der folgenden ECW Ausgabe erneut den Realmansman vor um seine Aggressionen abzubauen. Dies rief den Halter des ECW Hardcore Titles - NickNick Nola auf den Plan, der für den beliebten Interviewer eintrat und diesen vor Fredys Angriffen schützen wollte. Die Murder Weapon packte die Gelegenheit am Schopfe und forderte im Gegenzug einen Shot auf den Hardcore Title in der nächsten ECW Show. Nola akzeptierte und lieferte sich dann einen heftigen Brawl mit dem Berliner. Das geplante ECW Hardcore Title Match in der nächsten Ausgabe konnte allerdings nicht stattfinden, da die beiden Kontrahenten sich die ganze Show über wild durch die Halle prügelten und Fredy B am Ende seinen Rivalen mit einem harten Speartackle durch das Set beförderte, woraufhin beide kampfunfähig waren und ihr Match auf die nächste Show verschoben wurde. Dort konnte der Berliner letztlich siegreich bleiben und sich so zum neuen ECW Hardcore Champion krönen. NickNick Nola sann hingegen auf Rache und wollte seinen Hardcore Titel zurück, allerdings wollte die Murder Weapon dem ehemaligen Champion kein Rematch gestatten. Nola hatte allerdings eine Idee und forderte für den PPV Battlefield Europe 2014 ein Non-Title Match gegen den amtierenden Champion, Fredy B. Sollte der Berliner siegen, würde Nola nie mehr ein Titelmatch bekommen, solange Fredy noch der Champion war. Im Falle eines Sieges Nolas würde er eben doch noch sein Rematch bekommen. Das Match beim PPV endete durchaus kontrovers - nachdem Fredy eigentlich schon gewonnen hatte, offenbarte ECW General Manager Mattitude Follower einen Fehler des Ringrichters beim 3-Count, wordurch das Match neu gestartet wurde. Diesmal konnte NickNick Nola den Kampf klar und fair durch Submission gewinnen, um sich so seinen Titleshot zu sichern. Überwältigt von seinem Sieg wollte NickNick das Titelmatch sofort in Anspruch nehmen, doch Fredy lehnte ab und offenbarte, eher Xtreme X-Mas Xperience 2015 im Sinn zu haben. Nola sollte also 15 Monate auf sein Titelmatch warten. Dies ließ NickNick nicht auf sich sitzen. So attackierte er Fredy in den Folgewochen unentwegt an den unmöglichsten Orten und trieb die Murder Weapon so in den Wahnsinn. Begeistert durch das Durchhaltevermögen Nolas gewährte ihm der wahnsinnige Berliner dann auch sein Titelmatch früher als gedacht, bei der Survivor Series 2014, Falls Count Anywhere. Das Match erstreckte sich über die ganze Halle und nachdem Fredy Nola sogar zu überfahren versuchte, endete es dennoch im Ring: Nola pinnte Fredy nach der Voice 4 und holte sich so den Hardcore Title zurück. Hardcore Horror Trip Zum Jahresanfang 2015 hatte der Berliner allerdings ein komplett anderes Ziel ins Visier genommen und verlieh seinen neuerlichen Ansprüchen auch direkt in einer bestialischen und blutrünstigen Art und Weise Ausdruck. So wurde der neue Träger des ECW Global Heavyweight Title, Mickey Reyes, direkt zu Beginn von ECW #87 übel zugerichtet und ohne Bewusstsein im Backstagebereich von ECW in einer riesigen Blutlache aufgefunden. Die GMs waren außer sich und tobten ob dieser brutalen Attacke. Während der Champion ohne einen Auftritt gehabt zu haben von den Sanitätern ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, versuchten die GMs mit Hochdruck den Übeltäter zu finden. Später in der Show fand sich der Täter dann wie von selbst, denn Fredy B gestand prahlend und höchst erfreut seine Taten. So unterstrich er selbst seine Qualitäten und stellte klar, dass sein neues Ziel der ECW Global Heavyweight Title wäre, den er in seiner Karriere bereits 4 mal gehalten hatte (damals noch unter dem Namen ECW European Heavyweight Title). Die Murder Weapon intendierte so, seinen Kampfstil und die Hardcoreelemente komplett auf ECW auszuweiten und die ganze Liga so mit gnadenloser Härte zu überfluten. General Manager Mattitude Follower hielt sehr wenig von Fredys Versuch sich ein Titelmatch zu erpressen und feuerte den Berliner auf der Stelle. Doch auch ohne Job blieb der Hardcore Horror Trip im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, denn er hatte Mickey Reyes proviziert, ihn hinterrücks attackiert und so den gesamten Sport mit Füßen getreten. Der ehrenhafte Reyes wollte Rache und forderte Fredy zu einem Straßenkampf in den Straßen Nikosias heraus. Zu diesem kam es dann auch, allerdings nicht mit einem zufriedenstellenden Ende für Mickey Reyes, da der GM Mattitude Follower Sicherheitskräfte abstellte um die Keilerei zu unterbinden. Reyes leistete dagegen allerdings erbitterten Widerstand, den er nur aufzuhören bereit war, sofern der GM Fredy B in der nächsten Show zumindest zur Klärung der Differenzen wieder in die Halle lassen würde. Gesagt, getan. Fredy tauchte in der folgenden Periode wieder bei ECW auf und machte einen besonderen Deal mit dem Champion: So würde Fredy - wie gewünscht - beim One Night Stand 2015 ein Match um den ECW Global Heavyweight Title erhalten, allerdings nur zu den Bedingungen des Champions. Folglich forderte Reyes einen Street Fight um Fredy auf dessen Terrain zu besiegen. Des Weiteren musste der Deutsche seine Karriere aufs Spiel setzen, da Reyes den Sport von solchen Kreaturen wie der Murder Weapon säubern wollte. Nach einem weiteren Brawl der beiden, stürzte ein Stahlträger vom Eingangsbereich herab und schaltete beide aus. Nach einer Ausgabe von ECW Primetime, die die Unterschiede und Qualitäten der beiden Kämpfer herausstellte, bei der unter anderem Hells Guardian, Sam Rogers, Dale Roscoe und der behandelnde Arzt des Szabonator 1000 zu Wort kamen und das Match sowie Fredy B hypten, konnte das Aufeinandertreffen beim One Night Stand 2015 auch endlich steigen. Der ECW Global Heavyweight Title vs. Career Streetfight erstreckte sich dann beim PPV durch das ganze Stadion und endete in einem - von Fredy B mitgebrachten - Steelcage im Ring. Der Berliner hatte den Käfig aufbauen lassen, um Reyes ungehindert Stück für Stück auseinandernehmen zu können und versprach im Vorfeld das brutalste Match seiner Karriere. Letzten Endes sollte es allerdings anders kommen, denn es war Mickey Reyes, der Fredy B besiegte, somit dessen Karriere beendete und ihn zu allem Überfluss auch noch in einer großen Blutpfütze zurückgelassen hat. Erfolge * Hall of Fame-Einführung 2015 Titel *4x ECW European Heavyweight Champion *1x ECW Hardcore Champion *1x ECW Tag Team Champion (mit Sam Rogers als Beatdown Berlin) SAW100 *Platz 9 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 2 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 22 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 36 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 19 in den SAW100 2013 * Platz 6 in den SAW100 2014 Year End Awards *Year End Awards 2010: Sieger der Kategorie "Fehde des Jahres" (mit Chris Connor) *Year End Awards 2011: Sieger der Kategorie "Fehde des Jahres" (mit Leon Chame) *Year End Awards 2012: Sieger der Kategorie "Stable des Jahres" (mit A Cut Above) *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Wrestler der Dekade" *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Stable der Dekade" (mit A Cut Above) *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Storyline der Dekade" (mit A Cut Above) Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:ECW-Wrestler